


Silver thistle

by Saku495



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguity, Implied Romance, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, based on the basque myth of the moon sun and the eguzkilore a protective flower, changki, it's a mess I'm sorry, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku495/pseuds/Saku495
Summary: The Earth was created, but at first everything was dark and humans needed help.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Silver thistle

Long, long time ago, Earth was created by the Main Goddess. Mountains, rivers, deserts, icebergs… Then created the habitants of it. Animals, humans and other creatures.

As centuries went by humans started to make a living with what Earth offered to them, but the demons and genies from the shadows would haunt them. They couldn’t hunt, children were kidnapped, death was waiting around the corner. So humans begged for help to the Main Goddess. 

“My children, I have listen to you, therefore I will create a lighting being to help you.” 

That is how the Moon was created.

Changkyun walked through the castle of the Silver River to the main hall, where the Main Goddes and other nature genies will gather to discuss Earth’s and its inhabitants’ matters. In the middle of the room there was a huge well, like a silver basin that would show reflections but also whatever the viewer wanted. Around it there were spheres, turning around it and also rotating on their axe. He sat down next to the well, one leg hanging over the water and folded the other to rest his head on it. He was humans’ light and he protected them from danger, but he was worried because he saw them suffer. 

At first humans were scared of his light, they wouldn’t come out of their caves. But when they saw that the creatures of darkness flee from it they dared to get out and they celebrated and thanked the Moon. Unfortunately the initial scare didn’t last and the creatures got out of their chasms again and started attacking humans again.

Changkyun felt a powerful presence in the room and he looked through his dark strands of hair to look at the Main Goddess, who was looking at him with a tender smile.

“They need more help.” he whispered.

The Goddess looked at the water and saw the humans being thankful to her and the Moon, but they needed something else.

She nodded “My children, I have listen to you, therefore I will create an even shinier lighting being to help you.”

That is how the Sun was created.

Kihyun ruled during the day and Changkyun during the night. The Sun was even brighter, so humans took even longer to get used to it, but soon its light and warm helped the plants grow and the dark creatures couldn’t get used to it. Kihyun warmed humans skin and lightened the Earth for them to see, and they felt protected whenever he was shining up in the sky.

Changkyun was humans’ protector during the night and he tried to help them. He gave them magic and fire so they could protect themselves from the creatures that waited until the time of the Sun was over.

But the genies learnt and tricked humans into letting them get into their houses and harvests, destroying and attacking them.

“Kihyun” Changkyun called “I need your help.”

Kihyun smiled and invited him to get into his room. Changkyun instantly felt warmer, his dark clothes with silver threads contrasting with Kihyun’s light and gold ones. He took Changkyun’s hand and made him sit down. The warm instantly started to spread out from Changkyun’s fingertips and hand.

“What do you need?”

Changkyun sighed and rested his head on Kihyun’s lap. He felt soft touches tangled with his hair, it felt like the light peeking through the leafs of a tree.

“Humans need help. During the night the demons and genies take advantage of them and the magic I gave them it’s not enough.” he opened his eyes and looked at Kihyun “I need something as bright and special as you. Something that with my magic could protect them.”

Kihyun hummed and kept caressing Changkyun’s hair. 

“You need a touch of Sun during night” he smiled at him and slowly leaned down until he slowly kissed Changkyun’s lips.

Changkyun created a flower so beautiful that the dark creatures thought they were facing the very same Sun and they run away terrified. The humans called it silver thistle and they would hang it on top of the main door of their houses, on the fences… So no demon could walk inside or get near.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is short and ambiguous, I wanted to create kind of a ethereal mystical ambience.


End file.
